


Smitten

by thefemalegays



Category: Smite - Fandom, Smite video game
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Video Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefemalegays/pseuds/thefemalegays
Summary: A one shot about Artemis and Awilix meeting and falling in love





	

She was sitting in the shade of the tower, her head resting on the stone, eyes closed, hands idly brushing through Suku’s black coat. Artemis loved to watch her when she thought Awilix wasn’t aware of her, or anyone else for that matter. Artemis walked up quietly, hoping not to disturb Awilix’s tranquility. She stepped on a crisp brown leaf, one of hundreds that lay around Awilix. A smile spreading across her face, Awilix called out to Artemis, her eyes still closed. Artemis loved her playful little grin. It was one of her favorite things about Awilix. She answered, “Hey…” as her face turned bright red and she could feel the heat rise to her brow. Damn these ginger genes. Awilix patted the ground next to her and Artemis sat down. Awilix, the picture of calm and peaceful thoughts, took Artemis’ hand and began to twirl her fingers in circles in her palm. Artemis could feel her heart beat faster and she felt ten degrees warmer. If Awilix kept this up she was sure she would die from over heating. The girl was magic and she knew it. She could twist Artemis into a thousand knots with just one cheeky grin and a wink. And the way she would skip away. Artemis had never—ever—experienced this before. 

Apollo used to tease Artemis relentlessly. It was no secret that she drew the attention of all the guys. She hated their attention. She felt self conscious about her body and she knew that her nervousness wasn’t a sign of attraction but something deeper. When they were young Apollo and Artemis used to hunt for hours. Artemis loved it best when it was night and she needed only the light of the moon to guide her through the woods behind their home. Cupid watched her one evening, mesmerized. Apollo knew he was following them and he stopped to have some fun, calling out to Cupid, “Hey Cupid you know you can get a better view of her if you come closer? Maybe you could even, I don’t know, say ‘Hi’?”

Artemis froze. She felt her chest tighten, and she couldn’t move her feet. She checked the ground, but nope, no trap. Cupid approached timidly and waved. She nodded her head while Apollo excitedly grabbed Cupid by the shoulders and began wildly gesturing and laughing. 

“Cupid! So surprised to see you here man. It’s like totally shocking and not obvious at all that you’ve been hiding behind trees. Can’t be me you’re looking at. Well I mean I guess it could be. But I have it on good authority that I’m not exactly your type.” Apollo was relentless. He jabbed Cupid in the ribs until finally he stammered, “H-hey Art-Artemis. How is- I mean how are—what’s up?”

At thirteen Artemis was already familiar with the nuances of men ‘s attraction to her and the effect she had on them. She found it inconvenient and bothersome, and sometimes threatening. Cupid was a nice boy. Very pretty and almost feminine. She liked that about him. He was shy and just the kind of boy her father would like for her. She had tried to think of him and imagine running her hands through his tight curls, but she just found the thought of being alone with him unappealing and frightening. She hated feeling obligated to find a boy and declare her affections for him. More so she hated feeling that something was wrong with her for not feeling attracted to Cupid or any other boy. Apollo playfully hit her shoulder and jibed, “Why don’t you give him a kiss and put him out of his misery, eh sis?”

Artemis felt something snap inside her, the tension and the anger exploded, uncontrolled and venomous. “I will not kiss him or any other boy. Ever! All I want to do is hunt and run free, gods damn it, and I won’t let any boy hold me back. Furthermore I will never marry any man as long as I live, so just leave me the fuck alone!”

Head pounding, Artemis took off through the woods running faster and faster as the light cascading through the trees faded. She collapsed at the base of a large tree and sobbed quietly into her arms as she slowly fell asleep. No one will make me get married, and no one will make me feel like this ever again, I swear it now. Love is only a distraction and attraction is dangerous.

As Awilix lightly danced fingers on her palm, Artemis thought about her pledge to give up on love and marriage. She had fought for years to avoid men and to devote herself to the forest and protecting the girls that lived near her. Her parents praised her dedication and her desire to remain a virgin. She scoffed when her friends fell in love and stood her ground firmer as she watched them, one by one, give in and give up on their own dreams for what? Love? She found it harder and harder to believe love—attraction—was real.

Awilix touched her face and slid her hand through her hair. Artemis couldn’t take it any more. She was so warm she felt faint. This was different than the fear and guilt she felt when a man approached her. It was nervousness but it felt light and airy. These new nervous feelings made her giddy and distracted.

The first time she saw Awilix it was a full moon, bright and piercing. The light flooded the forest floor and Artemis could almost feel the warmth. She ran light footed through the forest, no longer hunting just running through the glow and basking in the ecstasy it inspired within her.

“Come here Suku!” Artemis nearly tripped and fell face first on the forest floor. She was used to running alone at night now that Apollo went off to work in the capital. She missed him but she enjoyed solitude, rarely encountering another human.

She was frightened by the sounds of a large cat and the girl calling to him.

“Suku I need you!” Was she in trouble? Artemis crept forward slowly, hiding behind a tree. She saw the girl first. She didn’t appear genuinely distressed. She actually looked like she was enjoying the playful pouncing of the large black panther that appeared from behind a tree and knocked her down. She was laughing as Suku licked her face. Artemis moved closer and she could see the girl had short, straight black hair and geometric black leg tattoos that went to her thighs. Artemis wondered what they would feel like, probably smooth. She caught herself breathing quicker and dashed the image out of her mind as she began heatedly debating herself on whether or not she should approach. She was rooted to the spot and couldn’t leave. She felt bewitched and inexplicably drawn to this curious girl. Some sort of magic seemed to pull her closer and she gave up the fight in her mind; the desire to know this girl was stronger than her desire to run.

She moved forward and suddenly she could see Suku perk up. He leapt up and bounded right for her.

“Suku!” Artemis stood still, patiently waiting. The panther approached and she knelt down and began stroking his head.

The girl ran up. “Suku!” But she started laughing when she saw him lay over on his back. “Some protector you are!”

She sat next to her and Artemis could smell sweet flowers—gardenias? She was hot and couldn’t find her voice.

“Sorry about him. He’s really harmless. I haven’t seen you before. What’s your name? I’m Awilix!” She was giggly and grinning, her black eyes piercing in the purple glow of the moon.

She couldn’t help but look her up and down. Who was this girl? She had to know her.

\---

Awilix moved from her spot, the spot she had been occupying for over an hour lounging against the tower and humming intermittently. She moved slowly, watching Artemis’ reactions as she knelt in front of her. She had been dreaming about kissing the mysterious redhead since the night she met her. Each time they hung out she ventured a closer touch, gauging Artemis’ reactions to her advances and wondering if this girl felt the same. Artemis seemed to light up when she walked into the room; she didn’t balk at her attempts to get physically closer. In her own way she timidly encouraged Awilix. Awilix could feel the heat from her and tried not to point out her blushing cheeks when she brushed against her while they walked. 

She dreamed of kissing her flushed cheeks and the freckles that lined her shoulders. She dreamed of holding her. She dreamed of how it would feel to have her ride on the back of Suku with her. She imagined the extra weight and the arms gripped tightly around her waist.

She wanted to kiss her more than anything. But this girl, this beautiful girl, scared her. The more they hung out the more Artemis revealed of herself. She seemed comfortable with Awilix, trusting her with her darkest secrets and dreams. Awilix felt herself falling for her. She hadn’t felt this way since Xblanque. They were wild and passionate, but their flame went out. Awilix looked at this girl and she felt the pangs of past hurt and rejection. It was a very real possibility that this girl would hurt her just as much, or even worse. 

But Awilix couldn’t help her heart. Not even when Artemis told her how she swore off love and marriage. She told her that she didn’t believe in love and that attraction, from what she had experienced and witnessed secondhand, wasn’t real. At least not for her. And yet, Awilix couldn’t help but hope. There were times when Artemis would grab her hand while they walked. Awilix could feel her heart racing through her palm and there was no denying the flush of her cheeks, bright red and indicative of something deeper than friendship. Awilix had dated guys and she had dated girls. She knew the signs, the ways people responded when they were attracted to her. She didn’t give up hope.

Awilix locked eyes with Artemis and put her hand on the side of her face. “Is this okay?”

Artemis swallowed and answered by nodding her head yes. Awilix felt like she might burst, like she was filled with liquid gold. It seemed to pour from her fingertips and light the girl on fire. She wanted to touch every part of her, cover her in gold. She crawled on top of Artemis, wrapping her legs around her. She leaned in and Artemis closed her eyes. She could feel her trembling as she softly kissed her lips, then her nose, then her cheeks and each eyelid. She wanted to cover her and douse her. Artemis responded in kind. She put her arms around Awilix and hungrily kissed her. Awilix felt wholly consumed and, unable to hold back any longer, furiously put her hands in Artemis’ red locks and kissed her like she needed to be kissed to stay alive, like her livelihood depended on it. Artemis pushed her over onto the ground and desperately kissed her back as she let her hands roam free, timidly touching her breasts. Awilix pulled away, uncertain if this was reality and if it was, is this what Artemis really wanted? Did she really want to throw away her oath for her? 

“What’s wrong? Am I doing something wrong?” Artemis looked frightened. Her lips tightened and she began to ramble. “I’m sorry I’ve never done this before. Like ever with anyone. Not just a girl. I’m probably doing this wrong. And maybe you didn’t want this? Am I moving too fast?”

Awilix couldn’t help but grin. She wasn’t laughing at her or making fun of her anxieties and fears. But she was relieved and she was in love with this cute bundle of nerves and soft lips.

“A, you have to know, you aren’t doing anything wrong. In fact, you are doing everything right and quite well for a first timer. Beyond quite well. Fan-fucking-tastic actually. And as far as your other concerns: I’ve wanted this—you—since I first saw you. So please continue.”

\---


End file.
